


FolkTayles

by LOVEYYERI



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Alice in Wonderland References, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Folklore, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Song: Wonderland (Taylor Swift), Song: invisible string (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEYYERI/pseuds/LOVEYYERI
Summary: Based on Folklore by Taylor Swiftunfinished + some Larry contentChap 2
Relationships: Dianna Agron/Taylor Swift, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Taylor Swift/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Invisible String

_**FLASHBACK :** _

**Taylor's POV**

I told myself to get out and enjoy the world whilst I'm young, so I headed out of my house with my bag packed. Two new books, a snack, my sketch pad and pens. My tote bag rested on my shoulder as I rushed down the street. I wasn't late for anything just the pure adrenaline of the spontaneous outing that had me thrilled .

The city was busy as usual but I ignored the bodies around me letting the beat of the song in my ears drive me to my destination, Centennial Park. In the middle of the city, a green area within the urban surroundings . I had never been before but the sensation of peace and quiet in a hectic place pulled me by an invisible string. I strolled down the path until I found a small white bridge, there in the park was an empty picnic bench sheltered by trees. Where I'll spend my day.

The day fell short. I sat reading, writing, drawing and watching the world go by. The park was packed on this sunny day, I watched families play football, friends having picnics and then there was just me. Alone. Being an only child meant I never had anyone my age to talk to at home, and I was too introverted to make any friends.

“Maybe, I’ll meet somebody here one day.” My thoughts trail on. I think about what days like this would be like if I had some company. But for now I'm alone. My thoughts slow down as I pay my attention back to the book in front of me. Creating a new world for me to make memories in.

__**PRESENT DAY :** _ _

“So, tell us how you met.” a voice asked.

“Well, I loved sitting in the park and reading. My favorite spot was Centennial Park.” She answered, then carried on.

“I could sit there and read for hours. However, one morning I woke up after a really vivid dream…” She sighed as the mood changed.

“I was with a girl. Pink lips, tan skin and her hair in a low ponytail. I felt like I knew everything about her, like it was real and not a dream at all.”

_**FLASHBACK :** _

I woke up feeling uneasy, my dream still vividly in my head and playing over and over again. It was the weekend, I had homework to do so I quickly sat up to get ready for the day. When I got to the park I noticed my usual spot was taken by a couple. By now, I knew the park like the back of my hand so I found a hidden area under a tree and propped myself up against it.

After one page of chemistry homework and a headache I finally looked away from the textbook and up into the leaves of the tree. It was almost autumn, my favorite season. I was excited about sitting in the park for hours and watching the leaves blossom. As I thought about the blossoming of a new season, I felt a string pull my head down and my body wrap around the tree. Behind the tree, on the path was a girl. Teal shirt, contrasting with her tan skin and a black cap with her short hair poking out into a low ponytail. My eyes widen as I feel a sense of Deja-vu. She was exactly who i thought she was, the girl from my dream.

**Dianna's POV**

“Wakey, wakey sleepy head, you've got an exciting day of work heading your way. So get up!” My mom enthusiastically shouted from my bedroom door.

I sat up squinting to see her perked around my door, “Come on, you've got work for goodness sake!” My parents told me to get a job, convincing me that I could ‘make a little money’.

I knew it would take a million tries for a place to actually hire me, but my buddy got me a job at the local yogurt shop, “Yo-yo Froyo”. I am a bit clumsy and I do end up arguing with the daily ‘Karen’, but I think I'm a “significant part of the team.” That's what my boss tells me anyway. He’s definitely lying, the other week I broke the yogurt machine and left looking like a unicorn threw up on me.

After 10 more minutes in bed, I decided getting up was better than being nagged by my mom another 6789652 times this morning. I put my uniform and stared at the bubblegum mess in the mirror, suddenly another yell from the bottom of the stares pricked my ears, “Come on!! You're gonna be late!” I look at the time on my phone, “Shit!” I exclaim, sprinting out the house.

9:10 the time my phone read, I cursed myself for being late again. I was supposed to be at the store to open it at 8:50. I turn the corner to a que of smiling faces outside the store and my boss greeting customers whilst looking at his watch constantly. I ran up to him, “I’m here! I swear this won’t happen again, please-” I begged him, he was lucky I needed this job to shut my parents up, I never beg.

But he cuts me off, “You’re right…” I look up to his face, “This won’t happen again.”

He pauses, “Cuz’ you’re fired!” I should’ve seen it coming. I sigh, clearly offended by the situation.

“Go! You don't work here anymore.” He sternly remarks. I turn in a strop, as I walk away he calls, “Oh! Return the uniform tomorrow A-S-A-P!”

“Bastard!” I curse him. He’s been waiting to do this since he hired me. When I’m far enough away from the store, I look down and think what to do. I couldn't go back home, my parents would kill me. I decide to take a walk around the park, maybe I could “come to my senses” like my parents say and even find another job.


	2. This Is Me Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from This is Me Trying by Taylor Swift  
> and also references to I Wish You Would
> 
> This is low-key a Larry fanfic...

Dear L,

I spoke to them, they told me “stay away until the rumors die down.” Pathetic. I’m trying to think positively, but the fact that the perfect life (a life with you) is being ripped away from me hurts. August was a dream, but they will never let that happen again. I’m trying to convince them that rumors don't kill people's career, but they say “there's an image to keep as a role model”. 

I may only be pouring my heart out because of the drunken bottle of whiskey, but you told me to, “Forget what happened! It will only do more harm!”. In Fact you shouted it. The thing is, I can't forget and I’ve been stuck in this house with all these memories from August. Alone. The silence is deafening and the stories we told keep playing round my head over and over. Like when we sat on the roof asking questions to “get to know each other better”. We sat there until the sun sank down, painting the sky pink. Your favorite color. I’m fine, I’ve got the alcohol we stole from the corner shop. The day we snuck out of church, you held my hand and we ran. The drinking helps me forget, so it’ll have to stay this way. Either that or I run away.

I fear that if I stop I’ll end up driving past your house, I might even see you there with ‘El’’. I shouldn’t, you hate me, you told me simply to, “Stay out of my life!”. I can do it, I’m strong, that's what the alcohol does to me.

Dear L,

I’ve taken down everything in the house that reminds me of you. It's helping. Although, the walls are bare and I have nowhere to sleep. Maybe I can sleep in the bathtub. The only memory I have in there was when we shared a bath. It was romantic until the cats disturbed us, jumping into the water and shrieking. Perhaps I will be sleeping on the floor tonight.

Dear L, 

All the booze is out. I’ve been clean for a day and debating whether or not to run away. They told me to stay inside as the rumors died, to keep away from any trouble. I think they mean you. But you were never any trouble, apart from when you told me you loved her instead. 

They used you, that wasn’t you speaking, I knew you. You were their puppet. You were scared. I can’t help but dream that you still love me and that you’d be happy to see me again. I can’t run away, I need to see you.

Dear L, 

Fuck it. I’m getting some booze, there's a store nearby. I think it's past your house but I don’t care, that's all in the past. I’m driving to the store getting my shit and leaving.

To H,

I saw you waiting outside my door at 2am. It shocked me seeing you again. I can't lie to you and say I haven't thought about you, every time I see a car light flash past my window, I think “Maybe that's him.” I hope you never believed the things I said and know that it was the fear getting to me.

You looked different, the old green sparkle in your eyes and your eccentric fashion sense was gone. You looked out of it, and after reading your letters you most definitely are. I’m not sure if you meant to leave these letters, but call me when you get this. If you don’t, I will. 

To H, 

You never called. I don't know if you ever got the letter or if you just didn't believe me when i say i missed you. I mean, I’d never forget as long as I live. I’ve been sitting here for an hour holding onto the phone, your number staring back at me. You think I hate you, I wish I had the balls to call you up and tell you that I miss you too much to be mad anymore. 


End file.
